Intelligence
by AmazingFTW
Summary: Naruto life hasn't been so good. First of all, he had a REALLY bad past. Second of all, his classmates despise and bully him. And worst of all, he doesn't have anyone to lend a shoulder for him. Or does he?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction, and I'm still trying to work on my grammar. So if you see a mistake on my grammar please tell me. I use Microsoft Word, so I'm hoping it would catch my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I need one or not, but just in case...I don't own Naruto :O**

**Intelligence**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"NARUTO! Can you answer this?" The teacher said trying to smile, but everyone knew he was pissed off at him.

Naruto woke up from the noise. The book he was hiding behind fell down. He looked at the board and then back at the teacher. He shrugged, yawned, place the book back up, and then went back to sleep as if he didn't notice how pissed the teacher was.

The class looked at Naruto with disgust.

"Y-you damn brat! Ino answer this!"

"Mm… -526," All the guys looked at Ino as if she was an angel. All the girls looked at Ino with envy.

"Excellent!" The teacher was back in a good mood, "Now Sasuke, can you answer this?"

Sasuke took a quick glance at the board, "97," All the girls looked at Sasuke as if he was a supermodel. All the guys looked at Sasuke with envy.

"Good!" The teacher looked at the clock "It looks like it's almost time for your next class. Sakura can you give everyone their homework?"

"Sure thing!" Sakura got up, took the homework from the teacher, and then handed everyone their homework.

When everyone got their homework, the bell rang and Naruto woke up. He quickly pack up his homework and the book he was hiding behind and was about to leave.

"Naruto! See me after school please,"

Naruto looked at the teacher and then did a little nod. As he left, the teacher glared at him.

-At the Teacher Lounge-

"How did he get accepted into this school?" A teacher said.

"He barely got in," Another teacher said.

"But still, this school is only for the elites. Why did he even take the entrance exam in the first place?"

"It's a mystery to all of us…"

"The principal seems to know Naruto from way back. I should go try asking him,"

"Save your breath. Don't you think I have already tried?" The teacher sighed "He wouldn't tell me because of some promise,"

"Ugh, this is frustrating. I know I'm a teacher and I'm supposed to think positively about our students, but I have seen kids like Naruto and I always managed to get them to be more interested in school. No matter how much I talked to Naruto, he never shown one sign of being interested in school. Why is someone who isn't interested in school what-so-ever in this world? I mean people that aren't interested in school should just drop out. Without school, they would have no education, and with no education they would have no job, and with no job they wouldn't have money, and with no money they can't support their love ones, and when they can't support their love ones their love ones would leave, which means no love, and with no love comes with depression, and with depression they would just suicide. It would be better if those people weren't in this world,"

"It's frustrating for sure, but that sure is some negative talk,"

"Ahem!"

The teachers looked at the door and saw the principal.

"PRINCIPAL!" They yelled in surprise.

The principal look at them disappointedly. He walked towards the window and look up at the sky.

"Every individual has a place to fill in the world, and is important, in some respect, whether he chooses to be so or not."

The principal looked back at them, "Don't ever think that way about Naruto or people that is like Naruto again. Those kinds of people might surprise you, you know?"

The teachers nod in surprise at how the principal speak so highly of Naruto and people that is like him.

"Now that you get it, I'm going back to my office. Please don't let me catch you guys speaking like that. No, actually, NEVER speak like that. Each and every one of your students is important in their own way,"

The principal walked back to his room and closed the door.

"I think he heard us,"

"Of course he did!"

"We are so lucky we didn't get fired,"

"You mean YOU didn't get fired? I was never talking bad about him,"

"Out loud but, I know that in your heart you are,"

The teacher became quiet.

"_Oh crap…I think I might have placed an awkward mood here…" _

"Ha ha, well, would you look at that! It looks like it's time for my class, bye!"

Both of teachers tried to smile and waved to each other.

-At the end of school-

Naruto visit his math teacher like he was asked to. When he enters the room he saw the math teacher impatiently waiting for him.

"Sup…"

The teacher looked at him furiously.

"You sleep in my class and when I call you at the end of school this is all you had to say? 'Sup'?"

"…Hi…"

The teacher was about to collapse from high blood pressure; "Cut me some slack please. It only been the first week of school and you are already sleeping in my class? Tell me, what should I do about this?"

"…Ignore me…"

"I can't ignore one of my students! I need to include everyone in my class, whether you like it or not! So tell me…what should we do?"

"…Leave me alone…"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING AS IGNORING YOU!" The teacher sat down and massaged his head.

"Just what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I just find school and life uninteresting…"

"Is it because you don't have anyone to hang out with? If you want I can just ask your classmates to talk to you more,"

"Don't run to conclusions like that. I don't want anyone to talk to me nor hang out with anyone. I am perfectly fine with the way I am now,"

"No you are not. You need to be less emotionless and more emotion…full,"

"…It's not my fault I was born this way…"

"I'm sure it's not, but just try to be more outgoing. I care about you just like I do with all my other students,"

Naruto glared at the teacher, "Just don't butt into anyone business, and you will be fine," Naruto left the room leaving the teacher surprise at how it's the first time Naruto raised his voice and got mad.

When Naruto was walking down the hallway, he saw his classmates looking at him with disgust. He knew from just one glance that they hated him.

"_What did I ever do to deserve this?" _He thought as he was walking.

While he opened his geta bako (a small square shelf/shoe box) a bunch of hate notes fell out of his geta bako. He grabbed all of them and threw them away like it was a daily routine. He took off his uwagutsu (indoor shoes) and grabbed his outdoor shoes out of his geta bako. He started shaking the outdoor shoes on top of the trash can waiting for the tacks to fall out. When they did, he carefully put his outdoor shoes on and places his uwagutsu in his geta bako.

When he was about to leave, a bunch of students blocked the door.

"Did you enjoy our presents?" One of the guys said while grinning.

Naruto ignored them and tried to walk past them, but one of the students punched Naruto in the stomach with full strength, which made him fall. Another person kicked him, which made him fly back.

"Don't ignore us moron!" one of them yelled.

Naruto got up and glared at them. However, he didn't say anything.

"Say something you asshole!"

Naruto sighed, "I don't talk to anyone that is a waste of my time," He got up and brushes the dust off his uniform. He tried to walk past them again.

"You sure talk big for a moron! Get him everyone!"

Everyone started punching and kicking him with full strength. Naruto just stayed there taking the punches and kicks. When they got tired of beating him up, they grabbed his bag, opened his geta bako, and grabbed his uwagutsu and threw it in the trash can.

"Quit looking down on us moron!"

They laughed and then left, leaving Naruto on the floor.

Naruto stayed down on the floor for awhile. Students walked past him as if he wasn't there.

He looked at his watch realizing it was late. He got up and started to brush off the dust on his uniform again. He grabbed his uwagutsu and bag out of the trash can. He placed his uwagutsu back in his geta bako. He took tissues and Band-Aids out of his bag. He wipes his bloody nose with tissues and then put Band-Aids on his bruise eye and broken nose. Naruto threw the tissues away and the Band-Aid wrappers and was about to leave but someone stopped him again.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I kind of feel bad for Naruto even though it's not real. Well hopefully in the future, Naruto would be more happier. Well...It's up for me to decide ^_^ (And the readers).**


End file.
